My, Fenris, where was THAT hidden?
by Miltonia
Summary: Brielle Hawke had big dreams for her one night with Fenris. But not that BIG... Rated M with a reason, one-shot


**A/N** This is my first real attempt at writing fanfiction (and smut), so please be gentle. Constructive critcism and nice words would be appreciated :D A huge THANK YOU for everything (ideas, encouragement, title, summary) goes to my beta **Hatsepsut** (check out her stories, they're awesome ^^). I would have been lost without you.

Soo...I hope you'll enjoy this. The story is about my female warrior Brielle and...well, see for yourself :D

Bioware owns everything; Brielle is mine.

* * *

><p>"Oh, blast it all!"<p>

Brielle Hawke stormed into her mansion, her long blonde hair trailing behind her in a blur of gold and bronze.

She had been helping her friend Aveline with some raider issues on the Wounded Coast and then returned home sore and burnt by the sun, only to be welcomed by her slobbering Mabari Jack who demanded attention by jumping in her way, causing her once more on this day to land forcefully on her behind.

This day could simply not get worse.

In her fury, her manservant Bodahn's nice words ("There's a message for you on the desk") faded into the background as she went straight to her bedroom to clean herself at least a little bit before attending to the paperwork which always seemed to wait for her. Patiently. Constantly.

After changing into her finery (what a relief after walking around all day in that bulky suit of armor!), she scanned through the stack of papers on her desk.

One fancy envelope caught her attention.

She opened it and found a scented (!) piece of paper inside it which read:

'Dear messere Hawke, you are kindly invited to the masked ball in the Keep next week. Please feel free to choose your companion for the evening as you like. We would be very pleased to welcome you among us.

Regards, Viscount Marlowe Dumar'

Excitement shot through Hawke's body.

A masked ball...a nice alternative to the boring noble parties her mother always dragged her to.

"I can't wait to tell Anders!", she thought aloud. _Maybe that will pull him out of that deep hole he seems to be in lately._

"Tell me what?", came a voice from across the hall. Her boyfriend Anders, who had been living with her the last few months, strode towards her and took her into his arms, attempting to read over her shoulder.

"I've been invited to a masked ball in the Viscount's Keep next week. Look, I just received that", she waved the paper, sending little whiffs of scented air everywhere.

"Smells and sounds interesting, love, but you know how many patients are waiting for me every day at the clinic. I'd love to come but I don't think that there will be any free time for me."

Hawke's smile died. Of course he had no time. He was practically _married_ to his clinic.

"Don't be cross, please. I promise to have more time after some weeks. There are so many deliveries lately, I have to help. Please understand", Anders asked quietly.

_Yeah, love was in the air the last winter. No love for me here_, Brielle thought bitterly.

She loved Anders with everything she had but sometimes she was feeling like she was only second best. A person to be put behind strangers. She knew she was being selfish, but who cared? Anders had slept so many times in his clinic lately that she had been forced to pleasure herself to avoid 'crankiness', as Isabela would call it. She was slowly but surely getting _REALLY_ tired of 'alone time'.

Anders' voice pulled her out of her brooding.

"Maybe you can ask someone else to accompany you? I won't be jealous, I promise. I know it's my own fault that I cannot take the most gorgeous woman in Thedas out dancing."

"Maybe...I'll think about it. But if I do and you are jealous, Maker be my witness, I'll beat the shit out of you!" Hawke responded, and idea forming in her mind._Oh yes..._

Someone else...? Now there was an idea. She had to talk to Isabela next thing tomorrow morning.

"That's my girl."

* * *

><p>Isabela sat at her favourite place at the Hanged Man, suffering rather than enjoying the bartender's so called 'whiskey'.<p>

She looked up as Brielle approached her and her face lit up into a genuine smile seeing Hawke happy for once. _That girl needs a good greasing of the old boots_, she thought quietly. Insufficient greasing on Anders' side. _If he does not do her any time soon, by the Void, I'll do __her__myself__with great pleasure._

Hawke took a seat, waving at the bartender for a drink and smiling wickedly at Isabela. A rather delicious plan had been forming all night in her mind. To accomplish her goals, however, she needed the ship-lacking pirate queen's help.

"Hey, Isabela. I've been thinking," Hawke began.

"What a surprise, kitten. I thought it was always 'smash first, think later' with you?" Isabela said, skillfully taking a sip of whiskey without grimacing.

"Haha, very funny," came the warrior's dry response.

"No, I've _really_ been thinking. I've got an invitation to the masked ball at the Keep next week but Anders is so busy in the clinic that he cannot come with me. But he practically gave me permission to be a naughty little girl and take whomever I want with me. _WANT_, get it, Isabela,?" Hawke told her, her gaze drifting over to Fenris and Varric who were playing a game of Wicked Grace at the next table, rising her eyebrows as a clear hint at what she was about to do.

Isabela's smile could only be described as admiring and proud. "Hawke, you are a genius! My masterwork! After three years of hard work, I have _finally_ formed you into the devious little minx you really are. I am so proud of myself!" Another large gulp of whiskey followed.

"And even better, you come now to earn my other hard-earned fruits," Isabela added rather smugly.

"I knew you had been screwing him in secret! I just knew it! And, has he, um, proven to be a _satisfying_ student?," Brielle asked, already feeling very warm inside.

"Oh, kitten, you have no idea..."

Hawke suddenly felt very uncomfortable in her shiny silverite armor.

It was true, in all the years she had secretly craved Anders' love, she had also felt a very strong (though mainly physical) attraction to a rather handsome white-haired, green-eyed elf.

She loved Anders but she never really gave up on wanting Fenris. Wanting him badly, if only for just one night.

Brielle thought of Anders' skills in bed and found herself very lucky, he really was amazing. However, in all the months she was living happily with Anders in her mansion, her thoughts often drifted off to 'maybe' and 'what ifs', especially now, with her lover busy in his clinic.

In truth, Fenris managed to get in her thoughts constantly. It was driving her mad. His hands, his lips, his whole body never left her thoughts and never failed to fuel her when pleasuring herself alone in her huge bed at home in the dark of night.

So she had decided to jump at the opportunity when Anders had said she could ask somebody else to accompany her to the ball.

A whole evening. Alone. With Fenris. What an amazing idea!

Now she only had to convince him to go to a party of badly dressed nobles _and_ to want her as badly as she wanted him. Couldn't be too hard, could it?

* * *

><p>Brielle stood in front of her mirror, getting dressed by a cheerfully whistling Isabela.<p>

Her brand-new dress was _so_Orlesian with its puff sleeves, wide skirt and richly embroidered corset (but after all, it was going to be a masked ball so instead of showing painted faces, it was mostly about the finest dresses and masks, wasn't it?) She was practically a huge, sparkling green tree, or so she kept herself telling, while Isabela insisted on 'over-gorgeous'.

Hawke decided to have faith in her friend who had told excitedly her that Fenris had readily agreed to accompanying her. Life just kept getting better and better.

"So tell me again how you have convinced him to come with me? I thought he despises nobles and their parties?," Hawke queried.

Picking on Hawke's skirt, Isabela answered: "You know, I might have told him a _tiny_ little bit about your plans for later in the evening...and that Anders would be absolutely nowhere in sight for the whole night. He simply had to say yes, I mean, _look at yourself!_ Anders could not take his eyes off you earlier when he was leaving for his Darktown hovel. His loss, I say."

Hawke considered this for a moment. It was true, Anders' longing gaze earlier had reminded her of what she was planning to do, but Isabela was right. His loss. And he had given her permission. Well, almost.

And her simple and plain _lust_drove her mad like a cat in heat. So it was going to be cheating, end of discussion.

"Soo, finished," Isabela announced half an hour later, tucking the last strand of golden hair behind Hawke's ear and handing her the hawk-shaped mask (wasn't the point of a masked ball _not_ to be recognizable? Oh, well).

Brielle looked at herself in the mirror. A tall figure dressed in a dark green dress which was showing a huge amount of cleavage stared back.

"And now we wait for the right time: I think we can keep him waiting a little longer," the now rather plain looking person beside told her.

"This will be the hottest night in history! And promise me to enjoy yourself, you hear me? If not, I'll teach you to do that myself. Hm, now _there's_an idea..."

Hawke didn't hear any more because the Chantry's bell striking had her feeling anxious and exited and she wasn't able to pay attention to her surroundings any more.

She didn't really hear her proud mother say "My little girl is a real lady. Look at yourself, my dear, you are so lovely. Have a nice evening and remember to behave yourself properly. You have Amell blood in you, after all," she didn't see Bodahn's and Sandal's awed expressions, she was going to see _him_. Alone. With very little clothing if her plan worked. Marvelous.

Hawke couldn't wait to go to the Keep but at Isabela's whispered "remember our plan", she graciously descended the stairs and walked slowly out of the door.

* * *

><p>She arrived a little bit too late (as was the plan) and stepped through the opened doors of the Keep into the entrance hall.<p>

Her eyes fell on a tall, lanky masked figure, clad in a black tunic with silver embroidery, matched trousers and boots with silver buckles.

Fenris.

No sword, no spiky armor and -most important- no angry scowl on his face.

This was definitely going to be the hottest night in history. In fact, she was already feeling hot.

She remembered the plan and approached the black and white clad person, curtsying.

"Good evening, good ser. I have been looking forward to this evening and now I have kept you waiting. Please forgive me for this discourtesy."

She tried very hard not to laugh. This was absurd, Fenris knew very well who was behind the hawk(e) mask but it was exciting to say the least.

Fenris rose an eyebrow (she was amazed at how he did that, she never managed) and looked a moment puzzled before he decided to play along.

"As have I, my lady. Though I do not know who you are, I shall be very _pleased_to get to know you better. And please, don't be too worried. My waiting was a sweet torture."

Oh Maker, was it hot in there? She knew exactly what he was trying to say. So he _had_ been secretly wanting her all those years. The little pang of guilt about her future acts was quietly shoved away as they walked into the main hall which was already bristling with nobles.

"So tell me, my lord, what does your wife think about you going out with a complete stranger?," Hawke asked while dancing, holding up the charade.

"I supposed she would be most displeased. _If_ she existed... ," came the reply.

"Oh, I did not dare to think that a handsome man such as yourself could be forced to spend his nights _all alone! _What a shame, really..." Brielle's voice dropped an octave and she practically purred the last words.

"Well, it does not have to be this way tonight. I would readily offer my company for this night, if you would be willing...", she continued, testing her luck.

She hoped that her blunt remarks would hit a spot and indeed she was rewarded with a deep growl and a hand which dragged her unceremoniously out of the door and into the cold of night.

* * *

><p>The sound of Fenris' mansion's door closing faded into the background as Fenris swept her up into his arms, carried her through the hall and set her back onto the ground only to shove her roughly against the wall to devour her mouth greedily. Brielle was out of breath after their little journey through the dark streets of Hightown, but Fenris didn't seem to notice.<p>

My, but he was an accomplished kisser! Isabela had indeed been telling the truth and that fact made her all the more eager to experience his _other_ abilities as well. If they were as breathtaking and arousing, this would be a night to remember.  
>The sound of ripping cloth pulled her back to reality.<p>

"Hey, that dress is new, was this...oh yes, that's nice...", she tried to protest but Fenris effectively silenced her by trailing his tongue along her newly exposed skin, leaving little bites here and there. She closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation, but was soon forced to open them again as Fenris stopped. He rose his eyebrow and looked at her expectantly.

She looked back, puzzled. _What does he want...?  
><em>She didn't get it. A moment ago, he was busy exploring her and now he did nothing? What kind of little game was this?

As he rose an eyebrow and patted the ground with his foot, she finally understood.  
><em>You devious little...you want me to beg! Is this your payback for my charade earlier? Well, you can have it!<br>_She decided to swallow her pride and asked innocently: "Messere, please touch me...I cannot wait any longer!"

With a growl that could only be described as feral, he kissed her again.

After leaving her breathless for the second time, he skillfully undid her breastband's fastenings while tracing his tongue over her neck to stop at her now exposed breasts to lavish them with little licks and kisses.

As nice as that was, Hawke was soon eager to discover more of Fenris' body herself (she had been wanting to do that for years, after all!) and so she shoved him towards his bed and began to relieve the elf from his clothing, starting with his boots. Her fingers then deftly undid all those annoying buckles and clasps to rid him of his tunic, revealing a toned, well-muscled body underneath.

She stopped a moment to enjoy the view.

Fenris really was a sight to behold. He had his arms crossed behind his head, resting on the pillows, watching her curiously, his lyrium markings a pattern of silver lines which flowed gracefully over his body, highlighting his wondered what they would taste like and so she followed those lines with her tongue, touching him only lightly, taking revenge for his earlier teasing.

When she reached the lines which followed the outlines of his stomach into his trousers, she undid the fastenings with her teeth, freeing him from his last piece of clothing. The line of kisses and licks was continued to his now free member. _Now that is...something. I always thought that Anders was well-equipped...but this, this is BIG!_

He was already hard and trembling slightly and every time she turned her attention towards his shaft, a low moan escaped his lips. Every little moan was instantly rewarded with more attention and so he was panting and throbbing in no time.

A devious little smile crept on Hawke's lips. That she had so much power over him turned her on and was a sweet torture for her as well. Just as she was going to take him into her mouth, she was lifted and flipped onto her back.

"My turn," came a throaty growl.

She smiled again and closed her eyes. _Now let's see if Isabela was right..._

Isabela turned out to be more than _right_ because Fenris' own actions had her trembling and wanting more soon.

He freed her of her dress and tossed it unceremoniously out of the bed to be soon followed by her shoes. As she lay naked before him, Brielle was expectant and already almost crazy with desire. _Maker, how does he do that? He is just looking at me!_

She found herself whispering desperately "Please, more, now..." to urge him on.  
>He grinned and complied.<p>

What followed was a symphony of Hawke's moans and cries of pleasure as Fenris slowly trailed her body's contours with his hands and tongue, taking his time. When he finally settled between her legs to torture her with his own licks and kisses on her most intimate parts, she panted almost powerlessly: "Please, don't stop...please" to avoid a pause.

He slowly slipped two fingers between her already dripping wet folds, finding her entrance, widening her. His thumb found her pearl and began to circle it slowly, driving her almost crazy as she begged him to speed up.

As she was about to hit her first orgasm, he withdrew, ignoring her desperate pleas to go on. He waited until she managed to breathe properly, only to start anew, this time inserting three fingers to widen her. He continued to prove his skills, driving her over the edge again and again.

Brielle lost all her senses, she was lost in a haze of heat, desire and pleasure.

She was riding one wave of pleasure after another and exactly as she thought that she couldn't take any more, he moved himself atop of her. With a firm stroke, he buried his thick shaft inside her, causing her to wince in pain as she realized exactly _how big_he really was. She forced herself to relax to take him in completely (Hadn't he prepared her before? It felt like she was still too tight!).

He pulled out and entered her again, and this time she was prepared. In that way, he slowly stretched her wider than she had ever been before, and after some initial strokes, he was able to enter her almost to the hilt.

Soon it was pain and pleasure mixed in equal parts as he settled a firm and steady rhythm, still giving her time to adjust to him.

It was better than everything he had done to her this evening: He had a special way of rolling his hips, hitting her sweet spot with every stroke and making her writhe beneath him in delight. They moved together in perfect unison, each step of this old dance bringing them closer to the edge. Brielle was the first to reach completion and her muscles' violent tightening pulled Fenris with her, their cries and moans a wordless song as they lost themselves in a maelstrom of pleasure and satisfaction.

* * *

><p><em>The next night<em>

Hawke woke as she felt Anders' body move into the bed behind her.  
>"Mmh, you are early today, I didn't think you'd manage to be here before midnight"; she murmured sleepily.<p>

"You know, I think I'll reduce my time at the clinic a little bit. I was so jealous when you went to that ball without me and hey!", a pillow hit him across the face, "Yes, I know I promised not to be. But I realized that you are the most beautiful woman in all Thedas and that I am a fool to spend my time away from you so I am going to stop being a fool. What do you think, love?"

"Wait, is that Anders talking? Where is Mr. 'yes, darling, I know, but'?," Hawke asked, sitting up.

"Hm, I think I left him down in Darktown. But, Bri, let's not argue, I'd rather be doing something else..," Anders murmured while trailing a finger down her spine, making her shudder.

Brielle was soon thrown into pure bliss as her beloved one showed her once again how skillful he was in bed.

She was abruptly thrown back into reality as Anders, who had been slowly pushing two fingers inside her asked irritably: "Hm, I think my memory is playing a trick on me, but weren't you tighter down there?"

He looked at her, puzzled.

_Oh no, that just can't be!_, Hawke thought in horror. _I didn't think Fenris was so big __as__to leave a permanent impression! Damn, damn, damn!_

She had to think of something, and quickly. She could already see his hurt expression and hear his accusing words ('I thought you loved me!' and 'How could you? With HIM?') and she could imagine what would happen if he found out about her little adventure with Fenris.

_Think, think, think!_

A sudden inspiration hit her like a hard slap.

_It could work...if it does, I'll eat my shoe tomorrow morning!_

"Oh, darling, I had hope you wouldn't notice...", she whispered bashfully.  
>Anders took her face into his hands and asked with a worried look on his face: "What is it, love? You know you can tell me anything, that's what I am here for."<p>

Her heart actually broke a little bit upon hearing those sweet words and a wave of guilt threatened to overwhelm her but she somehow managed to get the words out: "You know, you had been so very busy with the clinic and I was so lonely and _unsatisfied_. I am sorry, but I went to Isabela and she equipped me with some..._tools_ to make me forget that it wasn't actually you who was...you know..."

Hawke looked away, her face shining with guilt which Anders seemed to interpret (Thank the Maker!) as shame.

She continued: "I _might _have overdone things a bit. I am so sorry but I missed you so much!"  
>Anders face lit up at her words and with a quick gesture of his hand, her muscles tightened back to her 'old' form, erasing the last evidence of her night with Fenris.<p>

"So, you missed me, hmm? You are forgiven, you little minx, but first you have to show me _how much exactly_ you were missing me," Anders purred with a wicked smile on his lips.  
>"With great pleasure, my love," Brielle answered, kissing him fiercely.<p>

_I have to tell Isabela about my little excuse...she will love it!_

* * *

><p>So...what do you think? I hoped I have not offended anyone with this. Don't misunderstand me, please. I am (normally) against cheating. However, I provided with an idea for a story which includes it. Please don't kill me! And I love Anders (if I write another story, I will be nice to him, I promise)<p>

:D I woud love to get some reviews..._  
><em>


End file.
